


jingle bells

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its april but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: christmas is, by all means, jolly.





	jingle bells

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for all those lovely comments and kudos on the last one!
> 
> this is very short, came to me with a bang.

Christmas is, by all means, _jolly_. 

It’s cuddling by the fireplace, sometimes in piles and sometimes in pairs.

It’s cooing over Darla’s handmade cards, no matter how sloppy or wet they are.

It’s laughing at the expression on Eugene’s face when he unwraps his brand new edition of  _Final Fantasy_.

It’s letting Pedro choose the music they listen to, whether it’s Frank Sinatra’s soft croon or Mariah Carey’s joyful caroling.

It’s _oohing_ at Mary’s festive new dress, no matter how identical it is to her older ones.

It’s eating Rosa’s tree-shaped pancakes with wide smiles on their faces, even though they turned up looking a bit lopsided.

It’s cheering when Victor finally gets the tree to light up, a smug expression on his face.

It’s sitting under said Christmas tree, exchanging gifts with hushed giggles and imploding excitement.

It’s snapping photos of each other in silly poses, making sillier faces, arms looped around each other.

It’s pretending to not snoop around when Freddy and Billy stumble toward mistletoe, blushing and stuttering. (And it's also pretending not to take (another) picture when the boys lean in for a sweet kiss.)

And finally, it's hanging up their little family wreath with a feeling of love in their hearts, thanking any God up there for bringing them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> TEN on this one, thanks to all your lovely support ❤


End file.
